Where We Left It: The Formality, Pt 1
by Earthling
Summary: Jacob has a talk with his granddaughter. Now will she say yes? (Epilouge to New Arrivals)


"No, Grandpa, put it over there! For cryin' out loud, Salmek, can't you do something with him?" Cassi yelled at Jacob.  
"Will you make up your mind?" Jacob asked, putting the box down on the bed, "Why don't you just move yourself?"  
"What, and let you get out of doing some real work? Forget that" his granddaughter laughed.  
"Hey, honey, here's another box of.........um........stuff from Daniel I guess" Greg handed the box to Cassi with a shrug. Cassi rolled her eyes. It was indeed full of artifacts and notes from Daniel.  
"It goes in my office" she said and handed it back. Greg turned around and headed back down the stairs, pushing past Lor who had two glasses of ice water.  
"Your mother thought you'd be thirsty" she said and handed them to Jacob and Cassi.  
"Have you seen Ricky?" Cassi asked, "He had a lamp I need up here"  
"Nope" Lor answered simply and left.  
"Uh!" Jacob ran a hand over his bald head and took a seat on the bare mattress to rest his body. Cass and Greg had bought the house right next to Sam and Jack's house. Now that the twins were getting older, they needed more room. Which meant they need Cassi's room. She was 23, well old enough to move out of the house. Jack hadn't liked the idea of her moving in with Greg, but he had liked the fact that they were moving in right next door. There had been the slight problem of whose name to put the house under, considering niether Greg nor Cassi had real identities on Earth.  
"I guess the time has come to get you a social security number" Gen. Hammond had said while they had been discussing the problem before a briefing. It wasn't the easiest, or the hardest, thing to do. He just pulled some strings behind the scenes, made sure nobody asked any questions and so the house had gone under Cassi's name. And with the benefit of a SS number, her checks from the SGC started coming in her name, instead of her fathers.  
Cassie, Janet's daughter and one of Cassi's best friends, was away at college still. She was studying a myrid of things, but seemed most inclined towards areodynamics and designing space craft. She wouldn't graduate for another couple years, but the SGC was already chomping at the bit to hire her to help with their own space craft designs. Janet and Daniel were proud of their daughter, and the only thing one needed to do to distract Daniel from anything was ask about his step-daughter.  
"What the heck are you going to fill the house with?" she had asked Cass when she had divulged her plans to her best friend. Cass couldn't answer. She had plenty of things, just not things that would fill a house. So, for almost a year, once a month she and Cassie would collect Greg's check and go on a shopping spree. They had bought two couches, a dinner table set, dishes, towels, a TV and DVD player and traded two beds in for a queen size. The weekend to actually move finally came along and to everyone' surprise, Jacob had shown up to help.  
"My granddaughter is moving" he had said as soon as he had come through the wormhole, "That's something Salmek wasn't about to miss" Now he sat on her new bed in her new bedroom, drinking ice water with her. She studied his face for a moment.  
"What?" she finally asked.  
"What do you mean, what?" Jacob countered. He knew she couldn't get into his head, due to Salmek.  
"You're having an in-depth conversation with that meddlesome Tok'ra in your head, and I'll bet Charlie's baseball glove it's about me" Her "older brother's" baseball glove was something her father had never been able to get rid of, and it was her usual bet. Not to be confused with Charlie, the engineered human who had become Tok'ra, who occasionally came back to Earth to fill in the role of older brother for her. He was somewhere downstairs as well, helping Teal'c move the couch into the living room.  
"We were just thinking" Jacob started, and then stopped. His eyes flashed and Salmek appeared.  
"Gray'ag is a good man" he said, "Life will be difficult for you, however, I believe it is the right path for the both of you. And for Makara" Salmek and Makara, Greg's symbiot, had been friends for many more eons than Cass cared to contemplate. The man's head shook and Jacob was back.  
"I just want you to know, I agree with Salmek" he told her. She was on the verge of making some wise crack, as would have her father, but she stopped herself. She smiled instead.  
"Thanks Grandpa" A sentimental moment was about to ensue, but a loud crashing was heard from downstairs. The decended to investigate and found the lamp which Ricky had been transfering shattered on the floor of her new kitchen, Amanda tip toeing around the broken glass. Cassi's brow furrowed.  
"Ricky, did you lose control?" She had trained him well and the boy was well capable of carrying a simple lamp across the yard without mishap.  
"Actually, I kind of....walked into it" Daniel informed her sheepishly. She let out a loud laugh. Daniel was always walking into things that were flying across the room.  
"Well" Sam said from behind the counter, she and Janet in the middle of unpacking the dishes into the cupboards, "That takes care of lighting." The rest of the move went on without mishap and by the time everybody (excluding Teal'c of course) was ready to drop from exhaustion, Greg and Cassi were settled in their new house. She snuggled into him under the covers in their new bed and breathed a contented sigh.  
"Cass?" Greg whispered, "Will you marry me?" Her eyes remained closed for a moment, Greg thought she might have already fallen asleep.  
"Okay" she whispered back and then did fall asleep, safe in his arms. 


End file.
